


I Love Our Life Here

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stubborn Fraser still believes he can take risky leaps later in life, but can his friends convince him that some leaps should be left untaken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Our Life Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophrosynic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophrosynic/gifts).



> Happy Christmas, i hope that you enjoy this story. I loved writing it and i tried to combine two of your prompts
> 
> And to my beta on this happy29 thank you for helping me and for the ideas and fun we had with this.

Turning on the taps to the tub, Ray put his hand under the flowing water to make sure that the temperature was perfect before adding some Epsom salts to help ease his sore muscles. Sitting on the edge watching the bubbles form Ray sighed. He missed working as a detective. Ever since the incident on the job that forced his retirement and move north with Ben, he found that he had to take more and more of these baths than he was used to in order to help ease his aches and pains.

Finally the water was at the perfect level and temperature. Ray slipped off the bathrobe and had one toe submerged in the water when the phone rang. Cursing under his breath, Ray slipped back into the bathrobe and stomped his way out of the bathroom to answer the phone. He sighed as the hammering on the roof resonated throughout the cabin. Ben was once again on the roof doing odd jobs. Ray wished Ben would hire a handyman to complete whatever repairs needed to be done. Neither one of them were spring chickens anymore.

Picking up the phone Ray answered. “Ray up in Freezer land here. How may I help you?”

The voice on the other end laughed. “I see your sense of humor hasn't frozen off yet.”

Ray sat down and returned the gesture with a laugh and smile of his own. “Yeah, you gotta have that up here. How are you doing down there in Chicago, Vecchio?”

Still chuckling, Ray Vecchio, replied, “I’m good. Just calling to make sure it’s still okay to come up a week or so early for Benny’s retirement party. I don’t want to put you guys out.”

The hammering up on the roof grew louder. “What the heck is that racket? You guys doing something up there?” Vecchio asked through the phone.

Sitting on the couch Ray sighed. “Ben is on the roof repairing some shingles and fixing the chimney. I told him to ask Mack to do it. No, Ben thinks he is still in his thirties and not his friggin sixties. I swear, the older that man gets, the more stubborn he becomes.”

Shaking his head, Vecchio chuckled. “I don’t envy you trying to get Benny to stop doing these things. How is your back? I meant to ask, is it giving you trouble?”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ray settled back into the couch. “It's okay. I was just about to have a bath with the stuff you sent up when your call came in. That stuff does help. Thank you for sending it.

Cursing, Vecchio shook his head. “Shit, Ray. I’m sorry. I’ll let you get back to it. I’ll call tomorrow with my flight information. Try not to let Benny fall off that roof again.”

Laughing again, Ray sat forward. “It’s okay. It’s good to have you come up here. We do miss your company. As for getting Ben to stop, that’s going to take both of us and Franklin, I think. Dief’s grandson is very protective of Ben.”

After they said their goodbyes, Ray made his way back to the bathroom. He added hot water to the tub before climbing in and waiting for ‘Mister, I’m still too young and fit to get off the roof’.

Settling into the tub, Ray closed his eyes as his sore back eased almost right away with the mixture that his best friend sent up. Laughing, Ray thought, who would have ever thought those words ‘best friend’ and ‘Ray Vecchio’ would ever be in the same sentence? He couldn’t be happier to call Vecchio his best friend.

Rubbing his stomach, the puckered skin of the scar tissue still stood out where the bullet that ended his career, exited his body. That day played over in his mind less and less these days, but it still gave him nightmares when the pain got bad.

Closing his eyes, that night played out like a movie. They were called to a hostage situation and Ray had the only way in to save the little boy. Everything went to chaos as some schmuck hothead detective jumped the gun causing the hostage takers to start firing. Ray, being Ray, placed his body in the way of the young boy, saving his life but ending his career as a detective. Opening his eyes, he rubbed the scar tissue. Ray never regretted it for an instant and would do it again in a heartbeat to save a life.

Just as Ray dried off, Ben appeared in the doorway looking cold and fresh from his work up on the roof.

Leaning in, Ben gave Ray a sweet kiss. His cold nose tickled his cheek. Laughing, Ray leaned into Ben. “You have fun up there, Ben? I really wish you’d ask Mack to help. You shouldn’t be up there.”

Sighing, Ben went to put on the water to make tea. “Ray, I am perfectly capable of fixing the roof. I’m in my sixties, not dead.”

Placing a hand on his shoulders, Ray turned Ben around to face him. “I know that. It’s just I don’t want you dead. You are retiring in a few weeks and I want our new life to be a healthy one. Well, I’m still a gimp but we don’t need both of us that way, now do we?”

Ben leaned his forehead against Ray’s and took hold of his hips, holding him tight. “Ray, you are not a gimp and I’ll be fine. I have been fixing the roofs of cabins since I was twelve years old. Besides, the work on the roof is done for the season. I shouldn’t need to go back up there until next year. I promise I’ll be safe.”

Knowing that he was getting nowhere, Ray pulled Ben into a hug. “OK, just stay safe, Ben. I love you, you big goof.”

Laughing, Ben kissed the top of his head. “I love you too, my Ray.”

Ray placed one more kiss to Ben’s lips, then pulled back and smiled. “Oh yeah, Ray called. He said that he will call back tomorrow with his flight details. There is a five day delay over that friggin snowstorm we are due. I can’t wait to see him. It’s been too long.”

Smiling big, Ben replied, “Me either. It should be a fun trip for him, I hope.”  
   
Chapter 2

The snowstorm started promptly when they said it would, spot on six fifteen pm. Laughing, Ray turned from the window to face Ben. “You Canadians, do you ever get anything wrong. I swear, you said ‘this time’ and poof down comes the snow?.”

Wrapping his arms around Ray, Ben laughed lightly. “We don’t get everything right, but aren’t you glad I repaired the chimney so you have that nice hot fire to warm you up?”

Cocking an eyebrow, Ray shook his head in amusement, giving Ben the cheeky schoolboy look. “So, I’ve just the fire to warm me up. Is that right?”

Rubbing his hands up and down Ray’s back, Ben responded with a smoky sexy tone in his voice. “I’m sure that I can think of something else to keep you warm.” Kissing Ray, Ben guided Ray backwards in a dance to the warm rug that lay in front of the fire, where they made love for hours. Ray loved Ben's idea of keeping warm.

The next day the snow was so heavy, you couldn’t see your hand in front of your face. Sighing deeply, Ray opened the hatch to the woodpile and loaded up the basket with wood to keep the cabin warm.

Placing the basket down by the fireplace, Ray saw Ben attending to the chickens that they had put into a makeshift pen that they had made for them. Looking up, Ray couldn’t help but laugh out loud, only Ben would do this, this was his life and he loved it.

Hearing Ray laugh, Ben turned and smiled. “Ray you know our shed and barn are not warm enough for them to be out there in this. We can’t just leave them out there to freeze. Besides you don’t like powdered eggs. If you want real eggs we have to have chickens. I know you love them as well. I have heard you talking to them.”

Kissing the top of Ben’s head, Ray's eyes sparkled with amusement. “Ben, I’m not complaining. I just think it’s very ‘us’ and that I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

Kissing Ray back, Ben stood. “This storm will pass in a few days and then Ray will be here. Will you be ok while I go into work tonight?”

Rolling his eyes, Ray playfully punched Ben in the shoulder. “I’ll be fine, mom. Jeez you would think I can’t look after myself or something.”

Crossing his arms over his chest Ben played back. “Well Ray, the last time I worked nights, you tried making popcorn and blew up the pot and while putting the pot in the snow to cool you got locked out. How I don’t know. Our ninety-year-old neighbour had to come to your rescue.”

Ray sulked and pouted. “Yeah well, that was one time and Masey was really kind about it.”

Chuckling, Ben shook his head. “Ray she gave me a lecture on how to look after you and if I didn’t she was going to take you off me.”  
Both laughing, they hugged each other. Ray kissed Ben. When he spoke, his voice took on that tone Ben loved so much. “You look after me and you look after yourself. Okay? Or both Masey and Ray Vecchio will have my hide.”

Hugging Ray tight Ben kissed him once more. “I promise. I’ll stay safe.”  
~  
Ray was woken by the ringing of his phone. When he answered, a strong voice greeted him. “Ray Kowalski, this is Sergeant Peters. I am calling to let you know that Constable Fraser has had a slight accident at work.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ray sat up with worry in his voice, “How bad is it?”

Sergeant Peter’s replied, “It’s not that bad, just a sprain. But we felt we needed to contact you. Jeffers is taking him home. I will warn you, he is pretty medicated on painkillers, but he will be fine.”

Shaking his head, Ray asked, “How did it happen this time?”

Laughing, Peter’s replied, “This time Fraser was trying to prove he didn’t need help loading the truck and bringing in the fuel to heat the cells. He slipped because he had too much in his arms. I swear if that man wasn’t retiring soon, I’d chain him to a desk and lose the key.”

Chuckling, Ray came back with, “I know the feeling, thank you for calling me. I’ll have a word with him as soon as he gets here. His best friend will be here in a few days. We will try and sort him out.” Hanging up, Ray waited to give Ben a piece of his mind about how he needed to slow down.

Chapter 3

Ray Vecchio sat back in his seat on the plane with a smile on his face. His visits with Benny always took a turn towards bizarre, but everything about Benny was bizarre to begin with anyway. Checking in for his first of the two flights up to Inuvik, Ray handed over his passport and plane ticket. The Dream Air employee smiled broadly after she scanned his ticket and a chime went off.

Ray looked around. “What’s the sound mean? Is something wrong with my ticket?”

Shaking her head, the Dreams Air worker explained. “No sir, it’s actually very good. Your ticket has been picked for an upgrade to and from your destination. You’ll be upgraded to business class with all the perks. Congratulations, Mister Vecchio.”

Shocked, Ray smiled. “Seriously, something good is actually happening to me going to Canada?”

Puzzled, she asked, “Why, does something bad usually happen when visiting Canada?”

Laughing, Ray nodded. “You have no idea and trust me, I don’t have the time to tell it all. Plus, you’ll be glad not knowing. But yeah this is a first, something good finally happened to me. Miracles do exist.”

Lacy, the airline employee, smiled as she accepted his ticket. “Well, I am happy that you were selected then and I hope that your trip is a pleasant one.”  
~  
Looking out the window at the vast landscape underneath the plane, Ray allowed himself to relax. A holiday with Benny and Ray Kowalski would be an adventure and a half. There was no doubt about that.

The snowy land grew bigger and more barren, so Ray knew that they were near their destination. This plane wasn’t as big as the one he had from Chicago to Edmonton but it was worth it to see his best friends.

The plane touched down softer than Ray expected because normally they landed with a thud.

Thanking the pilot and grabbing his bags, Ray stepped down from the plane. Both Ray and Benny were standing there with Franklin wagging his tail to greet him.  
Vecchio hugged Ray first before turning to Ben. He laughed lightly as he hugged him carefully. “Benny, what are you doing on crutches? I thought your ankle would be better by now.”

Blushing, Ben tugged at his ear. “Yes, well um….”

Kowalski piped up for him. “Yes, Ben was almost healed. Only Ben here doesn’t listen and Ben slipped on the ice when he was told not to go out on the ice on his crutches. So now, he has a double sprain.”

Slapping his forehead, Vecchio shook his head. “Benny…Benny…Benny….Benny. When are you going to start listening to people when they give you advice?”.

A bark interrupted them before Ben could respond. Bending over, Ray gave Franklin a huge hug. “Don’t worry buddy, just like your grandad, I brought you doughnuts.”

Taking one of the bags off Ray, Ray Kowalski led the way to the jeep to take them back to the cabin.

Pausing at the jeep, Ray Vecchio let out a whistle. “Wow, that is one sweet ride. I love the deep wine colour and the size of those tyres.”

Smiling proudly at his jeep, Ray beamed. “Yeah, when I saw this baby for sale I had to have her. A jeep Cherokee is perfect up here.”

Walking around the vehicle, Ray nodded. “I’d say so. How is she on gas?”

Stuffing the bags in the back, Ray replied, “She is perfect less than I thought I’d pay up here.”

Feeling eyes on them, they looked at Ben who was smiling and shaking his head. Ray Kowalski asked in unison with Ray Vecchio, “What?”

Shifting on his feet, Ben smiled again. “I can’t believe you are both standing here in the cold talking about the jeep after your long trip.”

Rolling his eyes, Ray Vecchio hopped into the jeep with them. “Benny, cars and jeeps are everything? Don’t you know that?” Turning his attention back to Ray, he asked, “So what did you call her?”

Rubbing the dashboard, Ray lovingly told him, “I named her April.”

Ben looked at him like he lost his marbles. “You gave the vehicle a name?”

Glancing at Ben then Ray Vecchio, Ray replied like it was Ben who had lost his marbles. “Well yeah. What’s wrong with that?”

Shaking his head, Ben laughed. “I never heard of such a thing. Well, why April? Is there something special about that name for you?”

Starting up the engine to go home, Ray grinned. “Ben we got the jeep in April, so it fits.”

Ray chuckled from the backseat at the pair. “Boy, I missed you two. I have the feeling this will be an interesting trip.”

Chapter 4

Ray Vecchio woke to a sound of a crash and muttered curses. Jumping out of bed, he went to see what was going on. He got to the kitchen area to see Benny picking up his crutches and a broken cup off the floor. “Benny, what the heck are you doing?”

Putting the broken bits of the cup into the trash, Ben sighed. “I was trying to get ready for work quietly.”

Laughing, Ray went to help with the smaller shards of the broken cup. “Well, it looks like you didn’t succeed. Why are you going to work? You are on crutches?.”  
Ben gave his Mountie stare. “Ray, I can still work, just not on foot. I’ll be fine.”

Looking around, Ray noticed for the first time that the other Ray and Dief mark three were nowhere to be seen. “Where are Ray and Franklin?” Laughing, Ben slipped on his coat. “Sleeping, they can sleep through anything.”

Chuckling, Ray saw Benny to the door. “Some things never change then. Be safe, Benny, and no over doing it. You hear me?”  
~  
The journey to work took longer than expected. Ben had to stop and change a tire halfway there. He got the feeling that it was going to be one of those days where everything was not going to go as planned.

Ben was proven right only an hour and a half into work. The coffee machine exploded, the Wi-Fi went down and a stray fawn decided running through the station rather than around it to get to its mother was a good idea. Nerves were fried and people were praying for the end of the day to come.  
Looking up from his paperwork, Ben saw Jenny. She was his right hand woman. She smiled at him and held up a cup of tea she had made for him.  
Taking the cup from her, Ben savoured the first sip. “Thank you Jenny, you are a lifesaver.”

Laughing Jenny playfully placed a hand over her heart and in a funny voice replied. “I do try sir, oh I do try.” Laughing, she left to go back to her desk and get on with paperwork from all the fallouts so far that day.  
~  
Ray finally emerged from the bedroom with Franklin on his heels. Yawning and scratching his chest, he spotted Ray sitting on the couch laughing at him.  
Ray yawned once more before asking, “What’s so funny, Vecchio?”

Chuckling, Ray sat the cup he was holding down on the table. “You should see yourself. You look like a five year old getting outta bed. Hair flat on one side and sticking up everywhere on the other. I can see why Benny thinks you’re cute.”

Mock-glaring at Ray, he pointed a finger at him. “Eyes off! I’m Ben’s.”

Laughing even harder, now Ray stood up. “Don’t worry you are safe. I’m very much a ladies man. You want coffee?”

Nodding and yawning, Kowalski was distracted by a knock at the door. “Yeah, I’d love one, thanks. I’ll just see who that is.”

Opening the door, Ray saw Jack their neighbour standing there. “Hey Jack, come in. What brings you by this morning?”

Stepping in, Jack smiled. Jack was twenty-three and looked like he should be on the cover of GQ magazine. Taking his hat off, he replied, “Just wanted to invite you all to dinner tonight. Holly would love to have you all over, plus we wanted to make your guest welcome to the area.” 

Jack turned his attention to Ray Vecchio and shook his hand. “It’s very nice to meet you, I have heard so much about you.”

Shaking his hand Ray smiled. “It’s very nice to meet you too and I’d love to come to dinner tonight, thank you.”

Clapping his hands together in delight, Jack grinned wide. “Excellent. I’ll go tell Holly. How about seven o’clock?”

“Seven sounds good,” Kowalski replied as he saw Jack to the door. “See you tonight. Thanks again for the invite.”

Once Jack left, Ray sat down with his coffee. “Jack is such a great guy, and you’ll love Holly as well. She is a wonderful girl.”

Sitting across from Ray, Vecchio asked. “Does everyone up here look like they stepped off of a model magazine?”

“No, not everyone.” Kowalski took a sip of his coffee and chuckled. “You should see some of the guys that hang out in the restaurant in town.”  
~  
The day passed in a steady pace but around four in the afternoon the Rays heard the door open. Frowning, they looked to see Ben hobble through the door looking all banged up with butterfly stitches on his forehead.

Jumping up, Kowalski ran over concerned. “Ben, what the hell happened to you?”

Hanging up his coat, Ben replied, “It was nothing, I’m fine.”

Ray Vecchio shook his head. “Benny, you can’t get away with that response. Just look at you. Now spill. What happened?”

Sighing deeply, Ben sat down. “It really was nothing. I just slipped getting a kitten out of a tree that is all.”

Crossing his arms over his chest Ray gave him the stare that could stop anyone. “Ben, what are you doing climbing trees? You are on crutches.”  
Shrugging his shoulders Ben looked at Ray. “I couldn’t just leave the kitten up in the tree, Ray.”

Placing a hand on his forehead, Ray got even more exasperated. “Ben, you can’t afford one more fall. You know what the doctor said and why you have to retire early you…” Ray stopped when he saw the look on Ben's face that read he had just said too much. He gave Ben his best 'I'm sorry look'.

Frowning deeply, Ray Vecchio butted in. “What does that mean? What did the doctor’s say? I wondered why you were retiring early myself. Now you two better spill or else?”  
Rubbing a hand over his face, Ben took his Ray’s hand in his as he explained. “The doctor said that the scar tissue is getting weaker and that if I have a big fall it may erupt and the bullet will shift. I could end up in a wheelchair as they may not be able to operate depending on how and where it shifts to. It’s why I have to retire early.”

Eyes wide, Ray paled. “Benny, are you serious, why? didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Giving a weak smile Ben waved a hand. “We didn’t want to worry you unnecessarily.”

“Worry me unnecessarily? Jeez, Benny, this is your life you are talking about and I caused this.” Ray paced as he spoke before sitting again.  
Getting up, Ben moved to sit next to Ray. “Stop, you didn’t cause this, I did. Please stop blaming yourself.”

“Benny, after all these years, I still can’t forgive myself for what I did. It may have been an accident, but it doesn’t change the fact that I shot you.”

“Ray, I’m fine. It is just a precautionary measure. It’s actually a blessing really.”

“A blessing? How can you say that?”

“Well, it gives me more time to stay home with Ray and more free time for when you want to come visit. No more rearranging my work schedule.”

“Yeah, you’re right, I suppose. But it isn’t going to stop me from worrying about you.”

Things took a while to settle before they left for dinner with Jack and Holly. Ben hated that Ray still blamed himself for what happened years ago.

Chapter 5

They arrived at the cabin in plenty of time for dinner.

Standing outside Ray Vecchio let out a whistle. “Wow look at that cabin, it’s like something out of a fairy-tale, built for a princess or something.”

Smiling, Ray Kowalski replied. “It is isn’t it? Jack designed it for Holly saying nothing but anything for a princess will do. He went out and helped build it as well. He even put in ramps in some of the doors outside in case they ever had children so using pushchairs would be easier and for her mother when she visits from Yellowknife. It’s easier for her chair.”

Shaking his head in admiration Ray spoke, “Jack is really something special, isn’t he?”

As they stood talking, the front door opened and Jack’s head popped around it with a huge smile on his face. “Hey guys, you gonna stand there all night and gab or come in for a knockout dinner?”

Laughing, they made their way into the warmth of the cabin seeing the love and joy that filled it.

Holly stepped out of the kitchen when she heard them in the living room of their home. She looked so beautiful and full of the light of someone excited to be having their first child.

Jack’s smile wavered on seeing Holly. Going over to her side in just a few steps he asked, concerned,. “Holly are you okay? You look really hot and flushed.”  
Batting his hand away, Holly rolled her eyes. “I’m fine honey. Don’t worry. Our little bundle of joy isn’t coming today.”

Nodding hesitantly, Jack moved away, his voice unsure, “If you are sure. I just worry.”

Kissing his cheek, Holly smiled at him. “It's okay love. I’m fine.”

Turning to their guests, Holly smiled again. “Welcome to our home, take off your coats and relax. Dinner's almost ready. Would you like a drink or wait for your meal?”  
Not wanting to make more work for her, Ben replied, “With the diner would be perfect thank you. Would you like any help?”

Waving him off, Holly shook her head with a smile. “It’s all good. You guys go take a seat and Jack and I will serve up.”

The dinner was amazing. Holly had made a traditional roast with all the trimmings and not one morsel of food was left on any plate by the end of the meal.  
Patting his belly Ray Vecchio smiled. “Holly that was one of the best roast dinners I have ever had, thank you.”

Blushing, Holly ducked her head. “Thank you and you are welcome.”

Over tea Holly asked, “Ben and Ray, you guys never got a chance to tell us how you got together. I’ve been dying to know. So spill.  
You can’t get away with it this time.”

Jack and Ray laughed at the blushes that crossed Ray and Ben’s faces.

Ray Kowalski took the lead in telling the story, “Well you already know how we met the how we got to be a couple, and well that is an even funnier story. You see Ben always did unusual stuff but never stuff like he did in trying to court me. He sent flowers. I mistook it that someone died. He’d book a fancy restaurant instead of our usual Chinese place. I thought he was going to say he was transferring or something. It went on like that for ages. The poor guy was trying to do nice stuff and I kept getting all the signals crossed. It was only when I was sent flowers at work with a note officially asking me out that everything he did clicked into place. I felt like an idiot and poor Ben must have felt hurt so many times but we got there in the end. So many happy times but we got there.” Ray took Ben’s hand in his, eyes full of love. “I’m glad we did because he is the best thing that ever happened to me. Never felt so loved in all my life as I do with Ben.”

Covering her heart with her hand, Holly sighed. “Aww that is just the best story ever. So romantic, just like a fairy-tale.”

Blushing even further, the boys ducked their heads before Holly stood up. They noticed that she was sweating more than before.  
Concerned, Ray Vecchio asked. “Holly are you okay? You feel any tightness or anything?”

Standing, Holly went to shake her head only to bow over and clutch her stomach with a groan. When she opened her eyes, she saw that her water had just broken.  
Ben and both Rays looked at each other and in one voice said, “Not again!”

Jack and Holly asked worried. “Not again what?”

Going to her side to help her, Ray Kowalski told her. “Delivering more babies.”

Breathing deeply, Holly wanted to know, “How many babies have you guys delivered?”

Leading her to the couch, Ray told her, “Eight. We have delivered eight in our time together. It would be more if the EMT guys hadn’t arrived in time.”

Despite the pain she was in Holly couldn’t help but laugh as did Jack. The panic that had filled her fled. Through clenched teeth, Holly managed to get out, “We are safe then here with you.”

Ray Kowalski pulled out his cellphone and called for an ambulance. “An ambulance should be on the way,” he reassured Holly and Jack as he disconnected the call.  
“They may not make it in time, Ray. Her contractions are too close together.” Ben's Voice was calm as he spoke.

“Oh my God, we’re gonna have to deliver this baby aren’t we?” Vecchio looked on worried.

Ben replied, “It looks that way, yes.”

Holly’s labor progressed at an alarming speed. Each man took turns reassuring her and Jack that all was going well.  
When it came time to push, Ben took the lead and sat down to catch the baby. In a calm voice Ben spoke, “You are doing great Holly, you too Jack. Not long now, I can see the head, so just give a big push.”

This took another five minutes. Holly started to panic. Her screams of “I can’t do this” turned into “I can do this”. When the pain got even worse, she pushed with all her might leaning on Jack for support and holding both Ray’s hands.

Soon the fairy-tail cabin was filled with the joyous sounds of the baby’s first cries in the world  
.  
They all smiled as Ben placed the baby on Holly’s chest. “Congratulations, Holly and Jack you have a beautiful baby boy.”

Gazing at their son they both shed a tear of joy.

Wiping a tear away, Ray Vecchio asked. “Do you guys have a name yet?”

Snuggling with their son, Holy nodded. “Yes we do. It’s Daniel. Thank you all. We couldn’t have done it without you. This is one dinner you are never going to forget in a hurry.”  
Kissing her head in turns, Ray Kowalski said, “You did it, you and Jack are a super family both of you.”

Just then a knock at the door took their attention. It was the midwife to do all the checks on mother and baby. She finished getting things complete. She had Jack cut the cord and then collected all the blood samples. She also delivered the afterbirth. Everyone was glad the midwife was there to do that.

Chapter 6

A week had passed since Daniel was born and the whole community pulled together. Some made or brought clothes while others made food. The new parents didn’t have to worry about cooking and could enjoy getting to know their new baby boy.

Ben looked out of his office window to see the buzz that was going on and smiled, he loved this part of a small place. A knock on his door brought his attention around. There stood the two Rays in his life.

Ray Kowalski came over and gave Ben a loving kiss, his voice was teasing as he spoke, “Hey there, how is everything going today?”

Perched on the edge of the desk, Ben smiled, “So far today everything has been quite on needing assistance. The only action that is going on is all about baby Daniel.”

Ray Vecchio chuckled. “Babies tend to do that. It’s amazing how someone so small and new can turn a whole village into grinning fools and doing stuff for them.”  
Nodding, Ben grinned. “Yes, new babies in a small community tend to bring everyone together.”

Changing the subject, Ben asked, “What are your plans for the day?”

Sitting against the desk next to Ben, Ray Kowalski made sure his hand covered Ben’s. “Today I thought I’d show Ray around properly. Maybe take him to see the beaver dams and stuff.”

“Not like I have much of a choice in the matter with where we go. Kowalski drags me to his favorite spots every time I come to visit. It will be nice when you finally retire to just sit around and talk for a change.” Vecchio jabbed Kowalski in the shoulder. “Don’t you think at your age, we should take it easy as well?”

“My age?” Kowalski jabbed back. “I’m still a spring chicken.” Holding Ray’s hand now, Ben replied. “That sounds like fun I wish that I could join you both.”  
Sighing, Ray Vecchio agreed, “We do too Benny, but we will have time soon enough.”

Just before leaving, Ray Kowalski placed a kiss on his partner’s lips. “Ben, no running around and no stupid moves today okay? Stay safe.”

Kissing him back, Ben smiled. “I’ll try, Ray.”

They left, not believing that Ben would avoid trouble. If trouble was around, it would find Ben.  
~  
Sure enough later that day, shit hit the fan and the fears the Rays had, came true in a big way.

Ben had just finished his lunch, when the red panic button for the bank started flashing, indicating that there was trouble and they needed police assistance.  
Grabbing what he needed and calling for backup on the way, Ben made a dash for the bank. Lucky he had gotten rid of his crutches or he would have been limping all the way.  
Just as he reached the bank, four robbers ran out and jumped in a waiting vehicle not listening to the calls of ‘RCMP Stop’.

Ben did what Ben always did and jumped onto the moving car to the horror of onlookers, which included the Rays. They were thinking that they were going to kill him if this stupid move didn’t kill him first.

Ray Kowalski cursed. “Sonofabitch. I’m gonna kill him.”

Ray Vecchio clenched his teeth. “Stubborn Mountie. I swear he has a death wish.”

The squeal of tyres and the screams of other bystanders brought their attention to what was going on.  
It all happened so fast as if in slow motion, the car swerved and shook so much so that Ben lost his hold and flew off landing on a flatbed truck filled with chopped wood. The impact knocked Ben out and the thieves sped away. The only concern was for Ben and how badly injured he may be.

Jumping onto the truck, Ray Kowalski took Ben’s hand in his. Tears were streaming down his face as his heart hammered wildly in his chest as the fear of how bad it might be gripped him. Holding the hand Ray cried, “Ben, I swear, if we are going to live like this you better pull through and we are going to discuss our living arrangements, I love you too much to lose you.”

Ray Vecchio stood behind Ray putting a comforting hand on his shoulders, “I’ll help you both, and I won't leave until I do.”  
   
Chapter 7

The medic-copter arrived within minutes and the watching crowd was frantically chatting away about what they just witnessed. It was all just white noise to the Rays. Their only concern was for Ben at that moment.

A tap on Ray Vecchio’s shoulder made him turn around to Constable Marks, standing there pale and concerned. “Sir, I’ll take you to the hospital. Mister Kowalski was allowed to ride with Sergeant Fraser.”

Nodding, Ray took one last look at the departing copter before turning back to the officer his voice raspy as he spoke. “Thank You.”  
It seemed like it took forever to fly to the hospital. In reality, it was a mere few minutes. As soon as they entered the emergency part of the hospital, Ben was whisked away, leaving Ray standing as the doors closed, blocking the view of his partner.

A warm soft voice greeted him. “Mister Kowalski, I’m Nurse Betty. I’ll show you to the family waiting room.”

Feeling choked up, Ray asked the nurse, “Can I go be with him?”

Shaking her head sadly, Nurse Betty replied. “I’m afraid not. They will be doing everything that they can to help, and I will come tell you any news I have as soon as I get it.”  
Sighing deeply, Ray ducked his head as a tear slipped down his cheek. “Please do.”

Just before he entered the room, Ray Vecchio arrived, running up to him asking, “Any news?” The shake of Ray’s head told him all he needed to know at that point.  
Watching his friend pace back and forth in the tiny room, Ray Vecchio spoke to calm him. “They will be in soon with news. Benny is tough. Sit down before you make a hole in the floor and end up in Australia.”

That brought a hint of a smile to the blond's face. Sitting now, Ray laughed. “Ben always says that to me.”

An hour passed before a doctor came in looking serious.

Ray Kowalski jumped up as soon as he saw the doctor. “How is Ben? Is he ok? How bad is it?”

Gently guiding Ray by the arm the doctor sat Ray down before he replied to all the questions the worried man asked. “Mister Kowalski, Sergeant Fraser is now conscious, I’m pleased to say, but he has seriously damaged his back with the impact that he took.”

Ray Vecchio butted in fear tinged his voice. “What about the bullet? Did it shift?”

Glancing at the concerned man, the doctor shook his head. “Thankfully no, but he will need surgery to stabilize it. I’m afraid that type of operation is risky and will have a number after effects that will last for a number of months and following that rehabilitation.”

Swallowing a lump that formed in his throat Ray Kowalski asked, “What kind of effects are we talking about?”

The doctor’s voice was soft as he told them. “The operation will cause swelling and numbness to the lower part of his body for a few months. This is just temporary to give the area time to heal without stress on it.” Putting emphasis on his next words, “It will be just temporary.”

Ray Vecchio then asked, “Will Benny have to use a wheelchair during that time?”

Nodding again the doctor answered. “Yes, I’m afraid so. Is where he lives suitable for the use of a chair?”

Blowing out a breath Ray Kowalski shook his head, “No, no sadly it's not. I’m, I was going to talk to Ben about moving somewhere more suitable anyway and now this will give me the push to do it. His injuries are too much now and he will do better here in Yellowknife or Whitehorse, whichever he prefers, I don’t mind.”

Placing a hand on the blond's shoulder, the doctor smiled. “That will be a good idea. I wish you luck. I’ll get the nurse to show you to Sergeant Fraser’s room once he has settled.”  
The doctor left leaving both Rays sitting at the news that they just heard. How was Ben going to take the news? It was not a conversation they were looking forward to having with him.

Nurse Betty arrived within ten minutes and led them to Ben’s room. Ben lay there looking every bit as in pain as he must have felt.

Ray Kowalski rushed to his side leaning down kissing his lips. “You scared me Ben. I thought I said no jumping on things.”

Looking slightly embarrassed, Ben smiled a shy smile. “I’m sorry Ray and I did try.”

Laughing Ray Vecchio approached the bed. “Benny, you just can’t resist jumping on cars. Admit it.”

They joked about for a few minutes before Ben squirmed in pain his eyes teared up from the feel of it.

Running his fingers through Ben’s hair Ray asked, “Can’t they give you something for the pain?”

Shaking his head Ben replied, “No, not until they can be sure that I am not concussed. It is why the operation is put off until they know for sure.”

Rubbing the back of Ben’s hand now, Ray Kowalski shared a look with Ray Vecchio and they knew ‘the’ conversation had to happen and it had to happen now.  
Kissing the back of his hand Ray Kowalski looked Ben in the eye and started. “Ben there is something we need to discuss….”

Epilogue

Ben sat on the porch, wrapped up warm watching the activity around the home he shared with Ray. Kids were playing ice hockey on the frozen pond in the park across the road. Dennis, the local store owner was delivering groceries and wood to those who ordered them. Everything was happily buzzing around him.

Hearing the front door of their home open, Ben glanced to see Ray coming with a big smile on his face and carrying a steaming cup of cocoa. The chocolate smell filled his senses with pleasure.

Ray leaned in, kissing Ben before handing over the cup of cocoa. Ray sat beside him. “Thought that you could do with a cup of that. So where has Franklin gone?”  
Closing his eyes, Ben savoured the first sip before he replied. “He is around the back with Tara and their pups.” Shaking his head smiling, Ben looked at Ray. “He is still insisting that they want to keep them all. I don’t know what to tell him.”

Laughing now, Ray sat back leaning against Ben. “It’s only four pups. We have the room plus we could have them neutered. The garden here in Yellowknife is bigger than the other one, so I don’t see a problem. I’m okay with it if you are. Only if they agree to the neutering, then say yes.” Rubbing his face, he laughed harder. “I can’t believe I’m discussing talking to a half wolf and his dog girlfriend about neutering their pups if they want to keep them all, this is my life now.”

Glancing at Ray with a grin on his face Ben came out with, “Well at least it makes life more interesting, right?”

Standing up looking down at Ben with a huge smile Ray replied, “The day I met you my life became extremely interesting and I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

Taking one of Ray’s hands in his Ben asked, “Do you ever regret moving here to Canada and then having to move from our other cabin to here?”

Crouching down so he was level with Ben, he looked him in the eyes. Ray spoke his next words sincerely. “Not once, I have ever regretted it. I love Canada and our other cabin. We still visit Jack, Holly and Daniel and we will see them in a few days for his first birthday.” Pausing for a moment Ray went on, “What I love more is living with you and loving you with all our pups. You have healed so well, you breezed through rehab and now taking on a new challenge training guide dogs. You amaze me every day. I love our life here Ben.”  
Ben’s eyes glistened as he spoke, “I love our life here too and I love you and our new home. I’m excited about us both training those dogs. Ray Vecchio is arriving in a few days for the party for Daniel. Things couldn’t get any better, could it?”

Taking the cup from Ben’s hand and placing it on the floor, Ray held Ben’s hand one more time. “I don’t know about that Ben.” Ray took a small wooden box from his pocket and held it out to Ben asking, “Ben, will you marry me?”

The end


End file.
